


Mistakes

by MarilynRoselle



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarilynRoselle/pseuds/MarilynRoselle
Summary: Aaron Hotchner's loved ones is in trouble.Was it his fault for involving her in his dangerous line of work?Will she be saved in time? Or the history are going to be repeated again?Is this his mistake again?I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CRIMINAL MINDS CHARACTERS.





	1. First Move

**Author's Note:**

> do click on my name for my first work! thank you!!

"Yes Aaron, I'm fine. No, you don't have to pick me up. I'll see you first thing tomorrow, okay? Yes, just call me two hours from now. Don't worry, love. I won't flirt with him. Bye, love you"

Mary smiled at her phone after she cut the call. She's been in a relationship with Aaron Hotchner for about two years now and she's loving every single moment of it. Even though his work always getting in their way, but they make it work. She understands him. and she loves him. that's what matters.

The meeting with the client took less than two hours and she decided to call for a designated driver as she doesn't want to drive after she had a few drinks. Aaron would be furious if he found out. Waiting for the driver outside the restaurant, she felt like someone was eyeing her but she just shrugged it off and passed her key to the driver.

As she get into the car, three men approach it and immediately get into it through each door. the man sitting at the front rush the driver to drive while pointing a silenced gun at him, while the other two trapped Mary from getting out of the car. One of them was holding a gun and the other hold a knife.

"Don't do anything stupid or I'll kill you" said the one holding the knife.

"Give me your phone. both of you" said the other guy.

"Who are you? Please, what do you want from me? I don't have anything with me. Just let him go, please" Mary asked and plead with tears rolling down her face as she's giving up her phone to the man sitting next to her.

"Speak another word and I'll shoot him" said the guy sitting at the front.

"Please don't hurt us. where do you want me to drive to? Please, I'll do anything, just don't hurt us" 

"Just keep driving to the Corinth Avenue, park at the alley between Gary's and Joe's bar. You know where that is, right?" he answered.

"Yes, yes" the driver answer and nodded vigorously.

The drive was quite along the way. As the car arrives at the alley, the man sitting at the front seat coldly shoot the poor driver. Mary was so shocked at what's happening and screamed but the man holding the gun tugged her hair roughly, forcing her to shut up.

Just then, Mary's phone ringing the song by Demi Lovato. Her tears just won't stop as she knows who's calling.

"Look who's calling! Now, i'm going to pick up this call and put it on speaker and I want you to tell him that you're okay and on your way home" said the man holding her phone.

"Don't. Do. Anything. Stupid. Or I'll have to cut off your throat" said the man sitting next to her, dragging the knife up to her throat.

"Hey love. How's your meeting?" his voice echoed in the car.

"It was delightful, Hotch. He agreed to sign the papers next Monday and I can't wait for it"

It's a code. Hotch. They both agreed that if anything happen between them, they're going to be using the code which is their last name. Hotch and Hindley. and he understands it.

"Sooo, you're heading home now?"

"Yes, yes. I am. wanna grab breakfast together tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good, dear. Where? I can pick you up tomorrow"

"Joe's or Gary's?"

"You son of a bitch!" 

the man holding the knife realize that she's giving him their exact location now and graze the knife on her throat.

"God! I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" she grab the man's wrist to stop him.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner"

that's the last thing she heard before everything turns black as the man holding the gun hit her with it.


	2. The Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short but yeah. Enjoy!!!

"Agent Hotchner. Never thought that I'll get to talk with you again"

"who the hell are you and what have you done to Mary?!?"

"She's fine bruh. I'm just giving her a very good rest because we have a very long day ahead of us. There's no use for you to track us down. I will be contacting you soon. Just sit back and relax"

"You son of a bitch!"

***

"Garcia, Gary's or Joe's. Where is it?" 

"I'm sorry, sir. what?"

"Gary's or Joe's. Is there any stores around Dandelion Restaurant named that?"

"Wait, give me a sec. What's happening, sir?"

"Can you call JJ, Rossi and Reid for me? I'll gather Morgan and Prentiss in the round table room now. It's about Mary. Someone took her"

"Corinth Avenue. Gary's and Joe's Bar. JJ, Rossi and Reid are on their way right now"

***

"What happened Hotch?" asked Rossi as the whole team gathered.

"Garcia"

She looked up at the unit chief and played the call from the start. the whole team looked shocked as nobody understands what's happening.

"Mary and I make a secret code for emergency which is our last name. She was meeting with a client at Dandelion Restaurant at 8pm and she asked me to call her two hours later. And then, that's what happened"

"Maybe we should trace her steps back. Talk to her client she met and the restaurant's staff. maybe they notice or saw something?" Morgan suggesting.

"I'll contact her client and asked him to be here" JJ said.

"Why does that voice sounds familiar?" asked Reid with his eyes shut, trying to remember something.

"Um sir, there's an email dropped off just now. Looks like a link to a live stream video"

Hotchner shoot Garcia approving look and she clicked on that link. At the bottom of the video, there's a countdown digital watch, 12 hours but it hasn't start ticking yet.The camera is recording a woman, in the centre of the what looks like an empty space with white walls surrounding it. 

She is unconscious in kneeled position, both her hands are chained above her head. However the team can't identify if it's Mary or not as her hair is covering her face.

"Damnit, it's her. She sent me photos of her wearing that outfit before she went out for her meeting. You can't track where the video is streaming from, Garcia?"

"I'm trying sir but I don't think I can. he's been rerouting servers through lots of countries. I'm so sorry"

"Hello, Agents. For the next every two hours, you will be enjoying our little show as we are bringing this live to you. Now, sit back and enjoy the show" the clock seems to start ticking.

***

Coldness surrounding her as she felt a bucket of water rushing down from her head. Her head felt heavy and her sights are blurry. She tried to move around but then realized that she's bounded. Looking in front, she saw a camera on a tripod and a man wearing ski mask standing behind it.

"Wake up, bitch!" the man grabbed her hair and her head snapped back.

"Fuck, it hurt! Let me go!" she whimpers, struggling to get away.

"Watch your language, fucker! you don't wanna curse when your boyfriend and his team is watching right?" said another man standing to her left, all of them wearing identical ski mask.

the shocked on her face forming a smirk on the unsub's face but she tried to hide her fear. Aaron will come and save her, she thought.

"I'm not afraid of you! his team will find you and you'll be a dead man!" 

the man chuckles, release her hair and reaches for a knife in his back pocket. her eyes quivers at the sight of the knife that grazed her skin just before she went unconscious. He motioned the other guy to do something but she doesn't know what.

suddenly she's being pulled to be in a standing position. her feet barely touching the ground causing her wrists to hurt intensely as it's holding the weight of her body. the man that's holding the knife starts unbuttoning her shirt causing her to squirm to get his hands off her.

"Stay still or I'll cut your throat off" he said as he dragged the knife to cut her shirt sleeves. she stop struggling as she knows that the man will do what he said. she flinch at every of his touch, leaving her wearing only her undergarments and the coldness hit her like hell.

"We'll be back in two hours. Thank you for watching!" the man behind the camera shouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do follow my wattpad account @RoselleJordan
> 
> thank you!!


	3. His Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is short and it's bad. im sorry. it please enjoy it!

"Who the fuck are they?!?" shouted Prentiss as the live stream reach its end.

"Reid and I are going to the restaurant. let's go, kid" Morgan said.

Hotchner already stormed out of the roundtable room to his office and the sound of his door being slammed can be heard across the bullpen.

Rossi followed him and knocked on his door only to find his friend in his chair, crying in anger.

Then his phone ring.

"YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"You only have twelve hours to release Daryl Johnson from prison before you lose your girlfriend. just like when you lose your wife"

"Is that what you want? Why do you have to take her? She has nothing to do with anything. she's innocent for fuck sake!"

"See you in the next 2 hours, Agent Hotchner"

*** 

"Who's Daryl Johnson? Who are you people? Why are you fucking doing this?" she asked. her voice was low as the coldness surround her.

"Just shut up, for god sake! Sam is me, Dean is him and Castiel, our cameraman" said the one who called Hotchner.

"You gotta be fuckin kidding me, you think I'm stupid? that's not your fuckin real name, asshole!"

"And you think we would be fuckin stupid too? giving our real names to you?" Dean taunt her with the knife in his hand.

"Well, first of all I do think that you are all fuckin dumb for blackmailing the FBI, don't you think?"

before she could say more, Sam send a punch to her stomach, knocking her breath out as she double down, dangling from the ground. As she tried to gain her composure, he strikes her again and again causing tears falling from her face, wincing in pain.

"That's enough, Sam. We need her alive, now. We got her for 12 hours and the first two will be yours" Castiel said from behind the camera.

***

"I've already called the state prison and they're expecting you there" JJ informed the team.

"Garcia, check on every contact he have in and out of prison for the last two years or maybe three" said Prentiss.

"I'm already on it, Em"

"I'll go there with you, Aaron" Rossi said as he rested his hand on Hotchner's shoulder.

*** 

"We will save her, Hotch. We will" Rossi trying to assure him.

"I know. I know. When I got these guys I'm gonna nailed them!"

"What's been bugging you, then?" 

"This is all my fault. I knew that something like this might happen again and I'm so dumb for being in a relationship. I don't wanna lose her like Hayley" Hotchner answered with his teeth clenched.

"We will get her, Aaron"

***

"The lobby boy did saw them got on Mary's car and they doesn't seems suspicious at all but he couldn't recall their faces for a sketch" Reid spoke as he and Morgan entered the roundtable room.

"How much time left do we have before--" 

"Five minutes. Did you find anything Garcia?" Hotchner cutted Morgan's word as he entered the same room with Rossi.

"Nothing out of the ordinary sir but I'm still looking"

"What did Daryl Johnson said?" Prentiss asked.

"Two words. Go figure" Rossi answered.

"Mary's client is here, Hotch" JJ inform her unit chief.

"Ask him to wait in my office. Our two hours is up"

just then, another email popped up on Garcia's laptop screen with a link in it.

"Welcome back to our show, Agents"


	4. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter again but please do enjoy it. im just gonna cry at the corner of my bed because of my writer block. I hate myself. enjoy yourself and your day, people! thank you for reading.

"Welcome back to our show, Agents" said Dean as Castiel starts the recording.

Shivers run down Mary's spines as Sam traces her bare back when Castiel moves to lower her down in a kneeling position again.

"Thank you" she muttered as she observes her bruised wrists from dangling too long. The pain caused by Sam punching her had already subsided but there's bruises forming.

"Don't thank us too early, dear. That is just the opening show. the real show starts now" Dean said with a smirk.

Sam approach her and knocked out the wind out of her as he punch her stomach again. She fall back from her position but Dean quickly tugged her hair and pull her up so that she's standing. Wincing in pain even before she get to stand up straight, Sam kicked her hard that she cough out blood. he keep on punching Mary everywhere, causing her scream filling up the round table room.

"Stop, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. Stop, it hurts! " she plead.

Sam's hand wrapped around her throat, cutting her air supply causing her to frantically scratching his hand out of the way but his grip was firm.

"I-I c-can't breathe" her legs kicking the ground.

"Beg for it"

"Please, I'm sorry. P-please" she stuttered.

Sam however tighten his grip causing her to see black dots, scrambling underneath him. When he let go of her, she's already gone unconscious.

"This is a good start!" Dean shouted with laughter.

"Another two hours for you, Agents. Let me know when you've got what I want in our next call and I'll give you place to meet and maybe you'll get your friend back" Sam added.

***

The room fell silent as the video ended. Garcia was already crying in Morgan's arms when Sam land his first punch on Mary. 

She then pushed her fellings away and focused on finding something, anything she can to find her friend and to bring her back safely.

"I'll go talk to her client" Prentiss break the silence as she quickly walked out of the room.

Hotch's phone ring again but the knew that the number is untraceable so they take no effort on tracing it as Rossi is the one who's picking up the call.

"Agent David Rossi. With whom am I speaking?" 

"You for real? that famous legendary David Rossi? I'm Sam, the one who choked your girl to death. It's still sad though that the people thought that you are a hero but you are not to me"

"And why is that, Sam?" Rossi asked.

"New York case, 1995. Let me know when you've release Daryl. We'll be talking again real soon, David" said the unsub before he cut the call.

***

"Why did you do that?" asked Castiel.

"Do what?" Sam asked as he doesn't understand his question.

"You fuckin exposed yourself to him! They will figure out who you are and they'll be hunting you and they'll find us. What the fuck were you thinking?" he scolded him.

"Wow relax, dude. you're being a little paranoid now. Did you take your medicine already?" Dean tried to ease the conversation.

"Fuck y'all" Castiel cursed before he left the room.

***

"New York case, 1995. A couple who ran a foster home but turned the children into their slaves and they kill them when they're useless. The case doesn't ended up well"

"You think the Sam the unsub could be one of the survived child?" asked Hotch. 

"I think so, Hotch but it's just my hunch"

***

"Can we do a cognitive interview on the night where you had a meeting with Miss Hindley? Sometimes our brain picked up more details than we realize" Prentiss asked Mary's client.

"Yes, of course. Anything I can do to help her. She's a very kind and good person"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying my best to post new chapter everyday so do bookmark me or subscribe or anything that you'll won't miss this!!!


	5. A Piece of Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that it took me forever to update this because of the assignments and things but do enjoy it! thank you for reading!

waking up alone in coldness, she finally got a chance to look around her. They just left her laying on the floor. The blood on the lips had dried as she's trying to sit, wincing in pain from the punches she received.

the room seems clean, white as hell but not on where she's been sitting. there's blood drips around her. there's no window but she saw a small kinda like window and it's bright outside.

'how many hours that I've been here? and how many hours left does I have?' she thought to herself.

she tried to use everything that Aaron taught her about survival skills, to find even the smallest things to help her escape or to identify the location she's been held.

Just then she heard sirens blaring from the small window. Just a faint sound but it might be something. Keeping that in mind to hint the team on the next broadcast, her stomach growls. The last time she ate was at the cursed dinner with her client, Mr McDermont. 

It feels like the unsubs could read her mind that they come back again, Castiel holding brown paper bag and water bottles. Sam and Dean approach her making her backed away but not far enough as the restraint caught her in place.

"We're gonna uncuff you and tied you up on that chair, you understand? Do not try anything foolish or you'll be punish" Dean warn her as Sam get to the corner of the room to fetch the chair.

Dean tugged Mary's hair harshly as she didn't answer him. "Do you fuckin understand?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry, I won't. You're hurting me. let me go!" she blurt out frantically.

Mary feels relieves as the two guys tied her bare body on the chair, at least her hands are no longer up. it's already getting goddamn numb. Castiel drag a small square table with the foods towards her, right in front of Mary and put out a chair to sit next to her.

From her place, she could already smells chicken but what she really need right now is the water next to the paper bag.

"Can you please, I'm so thirsty" she asked Castiel who shrugged and uncap the bottle for her.

"Thank you" she muttered as she finish drinking half of the bottle.

She then turn her attention to Sam who's pulling out a box of spicy fried chicken and setting it on the table. Castiel pick up a drumstick and held it in front of her face, urging her to have a bite.

"If you don't mind me asking Sam, what happened in New York, 1995?" she asked while chomping down the chicken.

the room turned silent. "I'm sorry for asking" she added when no one answered the question.

***

NEW YORK, 1995

"MICHAEL LASNER, FBI! PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON!" Rossi shouted.

"Step back or i'll shoot the kid!" 

"Just put down the weapon, Micheal. We've already got your wife and I know that you wouldn't wanna hurt your own son, right?" Gideon tried to negotiate with him.

"You know nothing about me!" the unsub shouted as he point his gun at Gideon but Rossi was faster. The unsub fall on the ground as the bullet hit his chest, killing him immediately.

***

"Could it be one of the unsub is this one Johnathan Lasner, the son of Micheal and Judith Lasner from the New York '95 case?" Garcia asked Rossi as she type on her computer.

"What else do you got on him?" Hotchner asked.

"Nothing much really. He had couple of records for fighting in high schools and arrested for an assault when he was 20. But he's just vanished after that. Nothing. Last address of him is just a P.O. box"

"Just keep looking Garcia. look who was his friends, everything you can find on him. this could be something" Morgan added.

"Okay guys, her client said that he noticed this three man, sitting in the restaurant too but he couldn't remember their faces. One of them was holding a cell phone, like he was waiting for something. Well, i mean he could be waiting for instructions right? like an order from someone?" Prentiss pointed out she entered the room.

"Wait, wait. Let's do this one by one" JJ added.

"Okay, Daryl Johnson was locked up for what? kidnapping, murder and child trafficking. Well, we did had a theory back then that he may be had a partner but he confessed to all of the crime" Reid started the discussion.

"So you're saying that if he did has a partner, this partner is the alpha, instructing these kids to kidnap Mary and blackmail us?" Morgan asked.

"Well it could be if the partner theory is right. just think of it, kidnapping, killing and trafficking children is not something that you can do all by yourself, right?" Prentiss added.

"The question is, who is the alpha? who is this partner?" Rossi asked.

"Garcia" Hotchner called her but before he could ask her what to do, she cutted his words.

"Yes sir. Processing his visitors' record in prison and all of his relationship before he got into jail. And that Lasner boy. I'm on it sir!"

"Thank you, Garcia" 

"I'm gonna take Reid to pay that prick in prison a visit again" Morgan said.


	6. A Way Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that this is a very very late update because I'm stuck with assignments and test but please do enjoy this.
> 
> thank you for reading.

"I didn't know you were that pathetic, Daryl. I mean seriously? a partner? you can do better than that. I know that you're a control freak, you can lead an army but what? just a patner? your partner has even more follower than you. and you think if you're getting out of this place you'll get to control him? you'll be the errand boy, Daryl. You" Daryl's demeanour change as Morgan talk about the partner.

"Don't you think that you need to hurry? You friend might be in danger, friend" he said as he calm down.

"Who is your partner?" asked Reid.

***

"Hey, I need to use the toilet" she called out for the unsubs.

"No, you can't" Sam answered.

"But I really really need to go" she added.

"Just take her, Cas. so that she'll fuckin shut up" Dean replied.

"don't you dare run" Castiel warning her as he untie her from the chair. he lead her towards a small door in a room upstairs.

she look around the house noticing it's quietness and its plain white walls along the corridor. standing in front of the toilet, she noticed a window, fit for her to climb out of the room. after getting her business done in the toilet, she left the water running and stepped on top of the toilet and successfully climb out of the window.

with all of the strength she has left, she run without looking back. she didn't even bother her partial nudity as her life is the most important thing right now.

***

"Sir! I think i may have something. there's a letter he received once a month, always on the same date from the same person named Jessica Walter" Garcia explained.

"but?" Prentiss asked with a knowing look.

"Wait till you hear the best part, sugar. she's already dead. three years ago in an accident"

"what did the letters said?" asked Rossi.

"Just asking if he's fine and how's his day going by"

"what else can you find on her, Garcia?" the unit chief asked, looking distracted as he glance at the clock on the wall.

It's already half an hour passed the two hour deadline and there's no word from the unsub or Mary herself at all.

"I do know that she has two older brother and I'm digging with the speed of lightning" she answered as her fingers didn't stop working on the keyboard.

***

she never knew that she could run that far. after passing by lots of trees she can see a clear road and a church across it. as she's about to cross the road, she sees a car approaching. covering her body with just her hands, she look over at the car, hoping that the driver will stop by and offer her help.

but little that she know, an angry Dean is the one who's driving it with Sam sitting next to him. before she could scream for help, Sam kick her to the ground and immediately drag her by her hair into the backseat of the car.

***

"he's definitely has a partner. when Morgan challenged his power against this so called partner, his behavior changed" Reid talk to the team over the phone.

"Thanks Reid. You're heading back here right now I presume?" asked Hotchner.

"we're on our way---"

"son of a bitch. they sent another live stream" 

"Morgan, step on the gas. there's another live stream"

***

tied to a chair again makes her feel defeated although this time it's a different chair. it's kinda like a medical chair and her hands are tied to the armrests and her legs are left untied. she could barely lift her head and she couldn't see that the camera already starts rolling.

kicking the air while trying to sit up properly to see her captors, a wet towel come around her face, forcing her to stay down as she trashed in her position.

"this is what you get for defying order" said Dean as Sam is the one who hold the towel down, covering her eyesight.

before she could say anything, Dean bring the electrocuting thongs and place it on both sides of her temple. electricity coursing through her body as she scream painfully under the towel.

as Dean removes the thongs away and the towel being lifted from her face, she's panting heavily with tears running down her face. before she could recover from the sudden assault, they repeated the method.

"got anything to say?" Dean asked.

"Where's Cas?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"And why do you care?" her question being answer with a question.

"No, I just got the best dream ever" she said.

"And what is that?" Dean ask curiously.

"Hotch, I heard faint sound of police car from a small window that I saw this morning. then when I was out of this place, I ran as hard as I can till I reach a road, and I saw you across the road, in a church. too sad that it was just a dream"

without waiting, Dean continued to shock her but now he's attacking her abdomen and just below her collarbone causing her to struggle against her restrain, panting in mess as her face becoming more wet from her tears.

***

"She's too fiesty, agents and I can't wait anymore to kill her so please release Daryl now" Dean talk through the phone with the team at Quantico after he shock her till she passed out.

"It's not that easy to just bring someone out of prison, kid" said Rossi.

"Well that's not my problem old man. I know that you haven't done anything yet, don't ya? she'll die ya knowththe unsub added before cutting the call.


	7. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry that I took forever to post this chapter. and its crappy too but enjoy.

"Wait, Garcia. back it up for a second" Prentiss said.

"Oh my god" JJ's face look pale as she covers her mouth with her right hand while her left pointing at Garcia's laptop screen.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked.

"We just found the alpha and he's here all the time" Prentiss answered.

"It's her client, Kaulder McDermont" JJ added.

"What?!?" Hotch asked. his eyes flare up in fury as he circle around the room towards the ladies.

"The brother of Jessica Walter, this dead sender who send Daryl letters every month, Damien Walter apparently is his adopted son" Garcia answered.

"and that Jessica herself happened to be Mr McDermont's adopted daughter" Prentiss added.

***

"Did they beat you? Oh my god. Are you okay?" she asked him first thing when she saw him sitting on a chair next to the camera.

"Why did you do that? I've told you, right? Don't you dare run. WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" he stands up from his position, glaring at her.

"WHAT? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT AROUND HERE, WAITING FOR YOU GUYS TO KILL ME? NO FUCKIN WAY, CAS!" she answers him furiously.

"you know what? now, it's my fucking time to punish you" he smirks as he turn on the camera.

***

"Hotch, wait a minute!" Rossi call out.

"What, Rossi? He must knew where they took her. I have to save her!" he said, fuming with anger.

"We all wanted her safe, Hotch. but if we go to him now, he's gonna have all the power he wanted. we only know that he's posing as Mary's client and nothing more. but now, we have the upper hand. find out who he really is and we're gonna find her!" Reid pointed out.

"baby girl" Morgan signalling her to do her magic.

"Kaulder McDermont. born in Arlington, Texas. 39 years old executive manager at Zilliant Ent. He first met Daryl Johnson when he moved to Virginia 10 years ago before they first started their 'thing', and by 'thing' I mean bad things" Garcia started pouring information about him.

"He has a son named Ronald, 24 years old. And look, this wicked young man is a friend of that bastard, Jonathan Lasner" Prentiss added.

"Then, they adopt this Walter siblings. And a few years later, we got that bastard" JJ concluded.

"Now, we've got all of their real names. Jonathan Lasner, Damien Walter, Ronald and Kaulder McDermont" Rossi said.

"Wait, they send another link. it's not even two hours yet"

***

"She causes this and now I'm gonna punish her" he said as he take out the knife from his back pocket and stride towards her. he didn't even bother to wear the ski mask anymore.

"Cas, please. you don't wanna do this. I said I'm sorry, okay!" she plead as she scramble to get away from the chair.

"I'll accept your apology when I'm done with you" he drag the knife along her slender leg causing her to stiffen so that the blade doesn't pierce her skin.

her head jerked forward as the knife penetrates her delicate thigh as she screams. her other leg tries to kick him away but he pin her down with his own.

"Oh god. I'm sorry, please. Let go of me" she cried. he pressed her stomach hard as he plunges the knife deeper in her flesh , making her writhe underneath him.

"I'm gonna leave it there. if I saw you move your other leg, I'll make it two for you. do you understand?" he asked firmly, stepping away from the chair.

"No, please! Come back! I'm sorry, okay. take it away from me, please" she plead as she constrain herself from moving.

he faced the camera as he take out a phone from his back pocket and dial a number and put it on speaker.

"Say hello to your cute little friend, Agents"

"You son of a bitch!" Morgan shouted angrily.

"I assume that's Agent Derek Morgan. Say hi to him, Mary" he chuckles as he walk around her chair.

Her brain couldn't focus on the situation she's in as the pain consumed all of her conscience. as he didn't get the answer he needed, he tug her hair roughly and set the phone next to her.

"I said, say hi to your fuckin friends!" he shouted as he bangs her head on the chair repeatedly.

"Hi! Hi! Please, Cas" 

"I saw you moved, love" he said as he take out another knife and stab her left shoulder. 

her cries doesn't sound human anymore as she bleed like crazy. then, the door behind them busted open by the other two unsub.

"The fuck bruh! You're filming without your fuckin ski mask. are you fuckin insane? Shut it down, Sam" Dean shouted as he stride forward and punch Cas on the face.

***

The broadcast went off and the team doesn't know what happen after that.

"I'm gonna crush that bastard. Garcia, find everything you can. where they might took her. everything" Hotch ordered Garcia.


	8. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very sorry for this late update. im sorry again that this is just a very short chapter. im actually in the middle of final exam month and I'm super busy. I am so sorry. thank you for waiting and I love y'all.

"What the hell were you fucking thinking, man?" Dean asked angrily.

Sam make a run out of the room, to find some first aid kit.

"What? You're telling me that this is wrong? then, what the fuck have you two been doing since we had her?"

"You didn't wanna see Daryl anymore, do you? have you been taking your medication dude?" Dean keep shooting him questions as he tries to stop her from bleeding. 

"From the looks of it, I don't think he did" Sam calmly said as he entered the room.

He has towels and the first aid kit in his hands and rushes towards Mary to tend her. She's already losing a lot of blood and in and out of consciousness. He slip a pain killer and shove her some water before he takes out the knife on her thigh.

"Aghhhhh! God Urghhhh" her tears streaming down hard as her scream fills the room. 

Sam puts pressure on her wound with the towel but she can only whimpers as her eyes closed.

"she's still breathing, right?" he asked worriedly as he continue to fix her wound including the one on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think she's okay" Dean answered.

"Don't sleep now, princess. We're going to call you boyfriend back"

Dean glances sharply at Cas causing him to back away from him. "Call them back, now!"

***

"You. son of a bitch! Where is she? where is she!" 

"What are you talking about, Agent Hotchner?" McDermont asked calmly.

"Don't you play dumb with me. We figured it out that you're Daryl's partner. Tell me where she is. Now" Hotch demand for an answer.

"And what convince you of that? I'm just a mere client of her, Agent Hotchner. nothing more" he smirks.

"You fuc--" 

Rossi opens his office door, and rushes towards them.

"I'll take him to the interrogation room. they call us back. you should answer it" he explains to Hotch.

Hotch storms out of his office angrily to the round table room. Garcia signalling him that the caller was already on speaker and they could hear Mary, whimpering in pain.

"Mary, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"It hurts, Aaron. God, help me. The church---" she answered.

"Shut up, princess. it's my turn to talk now. bring Daryl in an hour or you can say goodbye to your precious girl here" Dean speak up.

"And where do we take him?" Morgan asked genuinely.

"you're the fuckin FBI! figure it out by yourself" he laughs out loud.

"and what if we find you but we can't get Daryl out?" Prentiss asked, testing the unsub.

"No Daryl, no girlfriend"

the team could hear her screams in the background as Sam tipped the antiseptic bottle on her wound and wrap it with the gauze.

"One hour, agents" he hung up.

***

"Wait up, guys. Mary mentioned about the church again" Reid pointed out.

"Again? She said that before?" JJ asked.

"Yes, when they were electrocuting her. this is what she said"

"Hotch, I heard faint sound of police car from a small window that I saw this morning. then when I was out of this place, I ran as hard as I can till I reach a road, and I saw you across the road, in a church. too sad that it was just a dream" Reid repeat her words verbatim.

"Garcia, try cross reference every property own by all of the suspects with churches nearby" Hotch suggested.

***

"I'm just curious. How long have your son being a friend of Jonathan Lasner?" Rossi asked.

"Longer than your third marriage, I bet" he answered with a smirk.

"Done your research, huh? How long have you been checking on Miss Marilyn Hindley?"

"I'm her client, of course I checked on her often. Can I make a phone call? My wife will be worried sick, right now" he said calmly while pulling out a cellphone from his pocket.

Rossi's phone ring and he answered it immediately, ignoring McDermont's question.

"We're gonna read out few places, see which one they're keeping her. JJ and Morgan went to the prison to take Daryl with us" Hotch talked over the phone.

"Okay" he agreed.

"Newston, Glasswall, Woodedge, Redelve" Garcia read the list out and Rossi repeats after her.

McDermont flinch as Rossi mentioned Redelve and he started dialling numbers on his phone as Rossi stands up and heading to the door.

"They're coming" 

"It's Redelve, Hotch. sent over swat team now. he told them we're coming" Rossi said to Hotch through the phone as he step out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually working on other few criminal minds fic. my brain just keep on flooding me with plots and storyline so stay tuned.


End file.
